gateway_nesfandomcom-20200213-history
NES Story (in Arcs)
The KidPub Never-Ending Story Portal Arc CharacterKiller’s POV: A sudden powerful gust of wind extinguished the camp fire that the group had been sitting around. I heard a couple screams as the darkness of the night surrounded them. “Mwahahahahhahahah!!!” I laughed manically; my voice rang through cold dark night. “Look at the mess you have made!” I bellowed, “I guess I’ll just have to fix things, won’t I.” Then with a snap of my fingers another gust of wind crashed down onto the group’s tiny campsite and 9 portals opened up, each glowing of a different color. “Each of these portals leads to one of the realms accessible through the Gateway Mansion.” '' ''Yet another gust of wind sent all of the characters, except for Gary and Liz, flying into the portals. Echo and Stella flew into a portal that was glowing of vibrant crimson, Fawn and Stephen were sent to a portal of bright forest green, Hazel and Kalob were sent to the royal blue portal, Icicle and Crystal were blown into the sparkling yellow portal, Tanner and Rain flew into the purple-pink portal that was directly next to the aqua blue portal that Miles and Minnesota were sent into, Jaxon and Lupa were sent flying to the dark gray portal, Cleve and Collin went flying into the midnight purple portal, and Willow, Mist, and Maddie flew into the red-ish-brown portal—leaving Gary and Liz alone in the dark. '' ''The portals crashed closed, and I said, “Now, your job is to rescue your friends from the worlds that I have sent them to. That is, of course, if you can find them, MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!” In a flash of light I was gone, leaving Gary and Liz to sort out what had just happened. Cleve's POV: I watch as the boy's quick hands work across the patchwork. It was impressive. And considering this jungle we were totally lost in... "Right. I've weaved this hut, should hold for a day or two until we figure something out. Are you any good at hunting, Cleve? We need some food.” I nodded. I hated it when younger people bossed me around, but this boy felt different. More grown up. Down to earth. "Hey, how old are you, boy?" He stopped, grinning, and then looking at himself, as if he didn't know he looked 11. "Oh. I'm Colin. 15, turning 16 in... I honestly don't know. I've lost track of the days." He looked at my puzzled face. "You don't talk much, do you?" I did not reply. "I'll tell you later. But for now... here." He tossed me a jagged rock. "If you're not going to hunt, I am. Just... make me a dagger, okay? You do know how to, right? Oh, I'll teach you." He came over and took over, slowly grinding the rock sharp. "There. You do the rest. I have to scout for anything useful, and if any other person landed with us. Give a shout if you need help, and use that dagger. And your mind. I have a feeling you're smart." He walked off, chuckling to himself. I wondered if he was missing his girlfriend like I missed Miles. After all, I did witness them exchange a quick kiss. But she was 10, for heaven's sake! Or was she? I was getting confused. "C.L.E.V.E." Oh. The rhythmic grinding of the rock must have made me fall asleep. "Sorry," I mutter sheepishly. "I was lucky, finding this rabbit that got bonked by a falling who knows what fruit." Fruit? I love fruit!! In fact, I'm vegetarian! "Fruit?" I asked him. "I'd advise you not to eat that. It may be poisonous. You never know what's going on in the Gateway Mansion.” My ears perked up, and he seemed to read my expression. "Yes, I do think we were teleported somewhere into that big mansion you were sitting in front of. No questions. And next time, don't fall asleep on your post. You could get killed." Was this kiddo always in a rush? The way he said everything in one breath seemed seriously bossy and annoying to me. "Hey. Vegetarian." I grunted. "Too bad, big boy. You'll have to live with meat. I can't risk any of the leaves here. None of them I recognize." Dinner was silent. I didn't speak, and he had no one to talk to. A nice change… then a growl shook the air. "If it's not a tiger, it's definitely worse." He threw me the rock carelessly. "I don't care how much it's finished, just use it." "And what are you going to use?" I asked incredulously. "I'm gonna use my hands." Echo's POV: The wild fire-rats continued to charge us, and I wished Fawn was here right now. Gosh, I always feel more confident with him around. I didn't have time to waste on thoughts, though, so I continued running. Suddenly, a realization came to me, since I'm an arctic fox, my powers should correspond with that. I shot water at the rats, extinguishing the fire, but that hardly made them seem any less vicious. Stella's POV: Echo had just killed the rats' fire, and she looked drained. I grabbed her, and flew up to the sky. I was the fairy lord, after all, even though it seemed like a crazy title for a 237 year old like me. I mean, in human years, I was only 17. Echo and I were safe, for now, at least. Minnesota's POV: Miles and I eventually found some shelter in the form of a glade, just as it was getting dark. We had nothing with us-- sitting around the campfire back at Gateway, we didn't exactly have backpacks of survival supplies with us. Of course, considering we had both (at some point) just appeared out of the wilderness by Gateway, I figured we both had experience in survival. Hopefully, our surroundings were enough to survive off of. "Well, uh... What we have: shelter," Miles spoke up, "each other, and hopefully some experience in the area of wonderful wilderness living." Always the pessimist, I added on, "What we don't: food, water, knowledge of what the heck is going on, knowledge of where we are, how to get back to our, uh... friends." Well, they weren't exactly my friends, except Icicle and maybe Willow. There was Jaxon, though I still wasn't sure if I could trust him. "Hey, lighten up," Miles said. "You have experience in living wild, right?" "Yeah, you could say that," I said a bit listlessly. "And so do I. We both know that we can find food and water." "What about knowing what's edible and what's not?" "Weeell, I think we can figure that out." "And our... friends?" I still had to force the last word out of my mouth. Stupid trust issues. "Yeah... Yeah, we'll figure that out too," Miles said, far less confidently than before. Lupa's POV: I wake in haziness. I was dead. I was not dead. I was dead. I was not dead. "Hey?" I mutter towards a figure coming towards me. Oh, no. Myrtile. My luck could only get better. She eyed me for a second before she helped me up. "Coin?" Asked a man. She shrugged at him. "Sorry, I don't have one." Humph. What's with the coin business? Was I still too messed up? I turned and saw the exit was still open. So I pulled Myrtile along, and we were... I blinked my eyes open. Jaxon was gaping at me. "Hi." I mutter. "Hey, um, Lupa?" Myrtile asked awkwardly. "Yah?" I answer, taking in my surroundings. "I think we just uh... came back from the dead." She answered. "Uh... Myrtile? My head is getting all messed up now. What is this about coming from the dead?" Myrtile shrugged. "Well, I obviously had been dead for a long time." I shrug, too tired to argue. "So, uh, what's going on? You 'kay, Lupa?" Myrtile asked me. "Yes, I think so." I got her caught up as Jaxon trailed behind us. Myrtile's eyes flashed with rage. "My sister's stuck with two morons I don't even know?" She looked like she regretted it right away. "Sorry," She says, her eyes a bit glazed over. "It was so scary, it comes back, you know?" I knew what she was referring to. She had been evil, maybe possessed, maybe not. Either way, I realized she was scared. "It's okay, they're not morons, you know. I think they'll be alright. You will see Willow again." Myrtile looked stressed. "I know, I know, but..." Jaxon cut in. "Have you heard about a girl named Minnesota?" Myrtile gave him a curious look. "What, your girlfriend?" She snickered. "I think I've heard of her." I burst out giggling. "Myrtile, I swear, you're going to love Minnesota once you meet her." Myrtile grinned, and I was taken aback. "You look pretty when you smile." She blushed, and for a second, everything seemed alright. Not. Willow's POV: This just gets better and better. I can't contact Myrtile anymore! "Guise... I have a bad gut feeling," I say as I try to untangle the vines I was using to tie up the raft from me. "I mean, we don't even know how vast the sea is. We may be stuck in a worse situation." Not to mention that I can't even feel the spirit of Myrtile... "Or better," Maddie offered. Yeah, and I could jump into a shark's open mouth. That'd solve a lot of problems. ''I thought sourly. ''Wait-- since when was I beginning to think like Minnesota-- ''My heart gave a jerk ''--and MYRTILE? Great. "C'mon, guys. At least we have to get off the island." I hopped onto the raft. "Alright, let's go." "To our deaths!" Mist cheered in mock excitement. I suppress a laugh and fist bump the two of them. "To do something crazy!" Minnesota's POV: Food and water hadn't been that hard-- the real problem was figuring out what had happened to the others. As far as we've gone, the landscape's been all clovers with scattered trees. How are we going to get out of this one? Cleve’s POV: Stupid. Butterfly boy only lasted a second with his hands. ‘I'll use my hands' ~famous last words. I shrugged at the thought and slashed at the thing as it bounded over like a big puppy. That boy has some really serious vision altering stuff done to him. "Aww, look at da wittle puppy. Is da widdle puppy a nicey wicey puppy?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I swear the monster nearly chomped off his hand as he tried to pet it. Ouch. Seriously, I also swear that boy was going to get us killed someday! I tossed the dagger away, useless now that he was close. Believe me, his teeth could reach much further than my dagger. It hit the monster in the eye. Great. Now it's aimed at us. We exchanged glances. I think we both knew it went something along the lines of RUN!!! We ran from the monster-I-couldn't-even-describe in fear. "I think I am going to name him Ruffles. Ruffles is a good puppy dog name, right?" He asked me. Great. Now the guy wants to keep it as a pet! After hours of stumbling through the woods, we come to a door. I give him a look. "Anything's better than tripping over these cursed roots," he replies, pushing open the door. I follow. We were back into the Gateway Mansion. He turns and opens another door. "Hey, there are people in there!" He yells for their attention and pokes his head in, but they are too far to hear. "C'mon, Cleve!" He stepped into the door without a second thought. I hesitate, then step into it. The door... disappears. Uh oh, bad idea. Colin was already chatting with Jaxon when I caught up, but they seemed to be long standing rivals. Jaxon wore a scowl on his face. I nod to Lupa, I think, and a girl I did not recognize. Myrtile's POV: Colin. I gape, open-mouthed at him, but he doesn't seem to notice. Isn't it the strangest way, how the world goes round? He probably never noticed me when we were small anyways, he always had his eyes on Willow. I suspected he'd had a crush on her since a very small age. Gah. I start to wonder if I'd ever see Willow again. Nonsense. Of course there was a way out of this pile of rubble. Gary's POV: Liz and I are frantically searching for all of the people who had disappeared. Where are they? The portals that had swallowed them up are now gone, so it's impossible to find them. Liz sits down in defeat. "There's no way we can find them, Gary. They're all in different worlds then the one we're in." I don't want to believe her, but I know Liz is right. Without portals, we can't even find them. Suddenly, that gives me an idea. "Liz, we can! We just have to find someone who can create a portal for us." Hazel’s POV: I wake up, dazed but well rested. I find my head is rested on Kalob’s shoulder, and I jolt forward. Birds sing outside as the orange sun rises slowly against the distant mountains. My heart leaps as a loud thump rattles the ground below us. The wall of the cave starts cracking and Kalob immediately wakes up, arising to his feet quickly. "Kalob," I say, ready to run from whatever is still chasing us. "That beast wasn’t small enough to get in here, but do you think it’s big enough to crush the cave?" "Most likely," Kalob choked. Minnesota's POV: Night began to fall over the land. Miles and I hadn't moved much as to conserve our energy for when we really needed it, so that we could stretch it out over a period of time. The land was fairly dry, but every so often, there were small pockets of water--not exactly the most clean, but it worked--and as for food, we didn't really know what was safe to eat and what wasn't. As the moon slowly rose, Miles and I lied down on the hard-packed ground of the glade, our base-of-sorts for now. It didn't take that long for me to get to sleep. However, sometime in the early morning hours in the middle of the night, I awoke to a large rumbling sound and a few thumps. I sat up straight, looking over at Miles; he was still fast asleep. Heart pounding, I crawled to the entrance of our glade and scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place; a cool wind blew, and crickets sounded. The noise I had earlier heard had gone silent. I took a breath and had started to go back into the glade when I heard it again, this time considerably closer. I whirled, ready to fight whatever it was. I still saw nothing, but this time, I still heard an audible growling sound that seemed as if it could be right next to me. "Alright... I'm not scared. Show yourself," I said warily, hoping that Miles would wake up soon. But before I could investigate any further, I was roughly grabbed by some invisible force. The last thing I saw was the cave from an aerial level before my world went black. Miles' POV: I awoke to dawn sunlight flooding into the cave. I don't see Minnesota, but I stay calm, thinking she's just 'using the bathroom.' After a few minutes, though, I start to realize she isn't there. I hear her yell in the distance, so I take off running after it. "MINNESOTA!" I yell, hoping for an answer. My feet pound the tough terrain when, all of the sudden, I am picked up harshly from behind by a seemingly invisible thing. I saw Minnesota’s face, twisted with concern, worry, fear, and pain. Then everything goes black. Liz's POV: For a second, Liz was taken aback by Gary's words. When she thought about them, however, they made sense...if they could find someone such as CharacterKiller to make more portals, they could at least save some. "That's a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed and stood up. However, Gary didn't look as pleased. "But... just think of CharacterKiller's name. He probably did that to kill everyone... if they all aren't already dead, then they probably are unreachable for us." Destiny Weaver Arc Third Person: Suddenly, Luna appeared. "Who the crap said they need a portal?" she asked. Luna had long brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She didn't look very powerful to Liz. The second Luna entered, however, CharacterKiller also appeared. He seemed outraged. "HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS ON THIS PROPERTY?!" he exclaimed and, as Gary and Liz scrambled backwards, he started charging towards Luna. "Why the rage?" Luna asked coolly, disappearing and then reappearing behind CharacterKiller. "You know, I hold lots of power in this story. I helped write it. So did the rest of the Destiny Weavers." Minnesota's POV: I wake to darkness, but being me, Mistress of Illusion, I can tell that this darkness is a mirage. There are multiple planes of existence here, as if it's a layering of several conscious locations. In this layer, there is no light. The entire plane of existence is pitch black. I can feel no floor-- it's as I'm floating in a pit of darkness. In other words, it fits me well. Unfortunately, this mirage isn't my own. It is only my essence in this never-ending blackness, no body. I can sense, but cannot feel. I can see (even though there is only darkness to set eyes on), but cannot touch. "What in the netherworld is this place?" I murmur, not conscious of my nonexistent-in-this-plane-of-existence lips moving, but the sound echoes through the darkness, as if the blackness is solid. Place Place Place, the darkness whispers back. I reach out mentally towards other planes of existence, wondering what is there. In another plane of existence, I feel a cold stone floor, but cannot see. In a third, I feel chains wrapping around my limp body. In a fourth, I see ghosts of flashes of color dancing across my vision, like I had just stared into the sun after escaping the confines of an underground maze. I could tell that some sensations and sights were illusions, but not which ones. "What's going on?!" I hiss at the darkness. On On On, the darkness hisses back. "Well then. This is pointless." Pointless Pointless Pointless. Third Person: At Gateway, an ice-blue haze came into existence, capturing the attention of CharacterKiller, Luna, Liz, and Gary. All four stared intently at the haze from nowhere, their instincts warning them that something ''was going on. Then, in a sudden flash of icy light, there was no haze. In its place stood a girl who looked a bit older than her age of twelve. Her pitch black mane of hair tumbled to her shoulders and then met a choppy end, and her anthracite eyes bore into the four. She was somewhat unnaturally pale, but not so much as, say, your stereotypical vampire. A black leather jacket, black jeans, and beat-up black combat boots gave her a dark appearance, but her one raised eyebrow suggested no evil. "What, have you not seen anyone Transport before?" The girl asked tonelessly. "They haven't," Luna said, pointing at the others. "But I have." Then, added to her simple appearance everyone saw sudden ice blue highlights, sneakers, and her hair was down, with nothing special or out of the ordinary. Jill’s POV: "Well, Duh. You know that my way is way more convenient." I say. I toss my black hair back, imitating the girl. She glanced at me. I hi-fived Luna just for the effect. "Hey, Luna. Long time no see." I say, warming everyone with my brown eyes. I've been told that I was irresistible when I made that expression. "And... CharacterKiller." I frowned. "I remember that you wanted to kill off Fawn, Echo, and Crystal, but got stopped by the rest of us Destiny Weavers?" Liz gaped at us. Then she stared accusingly at CharacterKiller. "You ''WHAT?!" She fumed. I waved my hand carelessly. "Yes, yes, and all that. Now can we please make a portal already, Luna?" I ask, fingering my baseball cap that never left my head. "Uh, yeah. But those kiddos should be hungry by now. I mean, when was the last time we made them eat?" Luna asked me. "I dunno. So, yeah. Dinnertime!" A 10 course meal appeared in front of Gary and Liz, who were just starting to realize the monster living inside their grumbling stomach. "Too much," Luna whispered, as I waved my hand conducting the silverware. "Oh." I say, and with another wave of my hand, the food turned into chocolates, sandwiches, and soup. "Much better," the other black haired girl remarked. I ignored her. "Man," Gary said, so I added a desert-- More sandwiches. "Any other questions?" I ask in a cute way. None of the both of them objected. When Gary and Liz finished, and yes, I just didn't want to write about them eating, I joined hands with Luna. "So, Portal? Where to?" I ask Gary. "Erm... I dunno. I don't know where any of them ended up." Liz nudged Gary by the arm and muttered something into his ear I should not have been able to hear. Unfortunately for them, I was a Destiny Weaver, which pretty much meant I control anything that actually happens around here. She said: "I wanna go to Tanner." Gary frowned. "First of all, Tanner is off limits. He's either Rain or Hazel's. Next: I sorta wanna check on Icicle and Crystal. God knows what's happening to the two of them. Gosh, I wouldn't even be surprised if they killed one another in a fistfight!" Liz frowned. I sighed and tapped my foot on the ground. "I am running out of patience, guys. If you don't decide soon enough, I shall decide for you." "Cleve and Colin, then?" Luna just shook her head at the kids. "I wonder why we wrote their personalities like this in the first place." I swished my hand, and Luna swished hers. "Icicle and Crystal it is," I decided for them. "Shoo. Off you go." I blew them into the portal. The portal closed. "There. That's taken care of. Now who wants some ice cream?" I swished my hand another time, and Ice Cream appeared in Luna's and my hands. "Hey! You left me out on purpose!" CharacterKiller protested. "And plus, they were supposed to go into the gateway and then open the doors one by one to find them, not go through a *Jill*and LunaTheArcticFox made portal!" "La di la di la, and whatevs." I replied. "Now, come on. Who feels like writing about Cleve, Colin, Jaxon, Myrtile, and Lupa?" "Ohh, ohh, me!" Luna says, and I start to type, and therefore weaving their destiny... Maddie was rowing, while Willow rested and Mist kept watch. "I think I see something..." SPLASH! SPLASH! Two things spilled into the sea. Oopsies, I thought. I think I summoned the wrong portal! Luna was probably off, writing about Echo and Stella. I wondered when she would see what I did. And Lydia, of course. Anyways, back to destiny weaving. Willow was woken up by a shout from both Maddie and Mist. She looked up in time to see two heads pop out of the sea. "Well, they're people. We gotta rescue them," she decided, taking over from Maddie. Maddie let her arms drop to her side, suddenly fully aware of how tired her arms had been after rowing for so long. She reached out for the first shape while Mist reached for the second, and Willow angled the boat-- sorry, raft so that it wouldn't butt the people head on. "Whut?" Willow heard Maddie splutter. "It's Gary and Liz!" Liz choked on a bit of seawater. "I- I thought she said Icicle and Crystal." Liz shook all over, cold. Gary looked a bit disappointed to her, but whatever. Liz looked around. Besides sea, sea, and sea, there was also... sea. Gods. they were surrounded by large bodies of water. Willow reached into her pack and somehow produced tiger skin for the two kids to get dry. Mist then took over from Willow, and Maddie started snoring in five seconds flat. It was a cute snore, and Liz brushed the soggy hair out of Maddie's eyes. She barely knew the kid yet, but she was already starting to feel protective and responsible for her. Gary muttered something under his breath, which would be Gosh, all these girls and one boy? Oh, the joy. Yup, I am weird that way. Third Person: The dark-seeming girl was not taking a liking to the others. Idiots, proclaimed the girl, who wasn't in the best of moods, though a pretty good mood for her. "As a Destiny Weaver I shall now go pay a visit to my, ah... chosen, I suppose I could say," she muttered while the others were preoccupied. She was almost certain they wouldn't care, so she leaned back a bit and part of her consciousness was off to another place as the ice blue haze wrapped around her-- such were the powers of a Destiny Weaver. -------------------------------------- The word pointless echoed on and on in the darkness, and again Minnesota wondered where she was. A normal person probably would have given into despair by now, but she had been worse off many times before... nonetheless, it was hard to fight the darkness seeping into her soul. Suddenly, a slightly glowing ice-blue haze appeared in front of her, and the darkness hissed even without an echo to set it off. Destiny Weaver, the darkness rasped. Minnesota was slightly unnerved now. "What... what are you?" Minnesota asked the haze. Apparently right now I am haze, replied the haze. If you are okay with it, I will split your essence once more so we can speak properly. '' "Uh... sure?" Without a moment's notice, Minnesota was in a lit, furnished black room, but due to the black and despite the lamp, it took her a minute to register that she was not still in the darkness. "Sit down, I guess," came a voice from a black futon across the room. Minnesota turned and saw a girl of about twelve with a dark appearance lounging there. "So, who are you?" Minnesota asked as she sat warily down in a comfy armchair. "I am known as TDC," she said, "and before you ask where we are, this could be classified as my residence, more like home base.” "O-o-okay... and why did you bring me here?" TDC sat up, anthracite meeting gunmetal. "Listen, Minnesota, we don't have much time," she said in a low voice, "and there's not much I can tell. What I can: They are coming. Brace yourself." In an instant, TDC was gone, and Minnesota was back in the darkness... for the time being. ------------- In that same instant, the haze around TDC disappeared as she pulled herself back into one entity. "So, what the heck are you people doing?" she roughly asked the other Destiny Weavers. Jill’s POV: Willow did not reply Liz. Or anyone. She sat glumly at the edge of the raft, keeping watch. Liz eventually gave up and started to chat with Mist. I took great pleasure in weaving this part of the never ending story, mind you. I was vaguely aware that at the other end of my conscious, TDC (Or, as I prefer to call her, Ena) asked us a question. I was also enjoying Ice Cream at the other end of my consciousness. How weird. I do not recall anything such as Ice Cream. But when you're a destiny weaver, you get mixed up like me. Well, anyways, Gary sat down next to Willow. "Hey." He says. "Uh." Willow replies. "What's wrong with you?" He tries to get Willow to speak. "Myrtile." Willow said, half heartedly. "Myrtile? What about her?" Gary seemed really interested now. "Nothing." "C'mon, something's up." Gary says, urging Willow on. "Something is up. I feel nothing." Willow replied, perfectly knowing that she made no sense at all. "Whatever." Gary sighed, and pushed himself up. She needs some time alone, he thought. Third Person: "I am going to do something useful, instead of standing here," Luna said, and disappeared. She reappeared in another world. "Who are you?" asked a timid voice. Luna looked down to see Icicle. "Icicle! You're alive!" Luna said joyously. "But where's Crystal?" "I don't know, probably dead by now," Icicle replied. Luna grabbed Icicle, although Luna was much younger and lighter, and disappeared. She reappeared in Stella and Echo's world. "Here ya go," she said, and set Icicle down. "You're not just going to leave me here, are you?" asked Icicle. "No, of course not," Luna said, and escorted her to Echo and Stella. "Well then," TDC said as she received no reply, and promptly returned her entire essence to her home base, wondering what she should do now. ------------- Minnesota's head spun as she registered TDC's words. What did the dark girl mean? Unfortunately, she found out soon enough-- she was soon pulled out the multiple-planes-of-existence weirdness to find herself encircled in chains. The chains were icy, and stung her like tendrils of cold fire. "Why are you doing this to me?" Minnesota shouted into the dark, not exactly sure who she was trying to talk to. There was no reply. Then TDC stepped out of the darkness. "Do not fret, Minnesota." she said softly. "Your suffering will end soon." Hope sparked in Minnesota's eyes. "You're...setting me free?" "No." TDC smiled a twisted smile. "CharacterKiller will be here soon, and he will end your pain forever." Minnesota forgot how to breathe for a second. Then she started to tear at the chains. She threw back her head and cried in a voice that was heard in all dimensions, "HELP!" Willow raised her head. "What was that?" Everyone froze. The situation seemed too desperate to help. There was no hope. Then TDC momentarily blocked her Darkness. "Uh... That would be the Darkness..." she managed to tell Minnesota. "Look... I'm complicated... No time to explain." She lost hold. "Actually, I don't think I'll give the pleasure to CharacterKiller... I shall do it myself." She held on one more second. "''Stay away from me," she rushed before her Darkness took back over. A gleaming knife was drawn from TDC's pocket as the darkness gripped her in an evil enthrall. Minnesota strained away. "Fight it, TDC! This isn't you!" she pleaded. TDC struggled against her own mental chains. The knife rose and fell as darkness wrestled for control. Finally Minnesota claimed her mind. The knife dropped to the floor. "I'm so sorry," she gasped, and went to free Minnesota from her chains. But it was too late. CharacterKiller had already arrived. "Talk about random useless characters," said CharacterKiller. "This whole plotline... worthless. Minnesota... you are nothing." TDC laughed bitterly. "I have a hold on my Darkness now... not for long, but it will last a little while. So-- did you forget that I am a Destiny Weaver?" Meanwhile, Minnesota was working on an illusion that would disable CharacterKiller... Minnesota weaved her fingers together, a green light flashed brightly. Luckily, neither CharacterKiller, nor TDC saw it. She had created a simple spell that would keep them busy; a projected illusion of her still struggling. With this free time, she pulled her hands through the loosely tied rope and jumped up. "I'm free," she exclaimed as quietly as she could. But, as she was about to make a run for it, the illusion dissolved into the frightening reality. They had her once again, and this time, they wouldn't wait and they would have no mercy. Tori appeared in front of Luna and Jill. "Hey guys!" she said, and skipped over to them. Luna was busy typing something on her laptop, and Jill was looming over her. "Hey, where'd Ena go?" Tori asked. "Uuuuuuum..." Luna looked up from her computer and looked around. "I really don't know," she mumbled. Tori shrugged and looked down at Luna's work. "Have you posted for Kalob and Hazel yet? Or maybe Fawn and Stephen? Oh wait! I've been doing that!" She said sarcastically. Jill giggled a bit, but Luna grunted at Tori's comment. "There's no need now, though, cause I'm about to bring them all together so Hazel and Stephen can have some alone time without Liz." "Whatever, here, have a taco before you go." Just then, a taco bell cool ranch Doritos locos taco appeared in Luna's hand that wasn't typing. She tossed it to Tori, who caught it and chomped it up in only a couple seconds. "Adios, amigos!" Tori said as a portal appeared in front of her. She jumped through it and landed in a cave. Jill’s POV: Alright, here I go. I think, pointing my fingers in the direction of the letters, and the words flew across the computer. My turn, I think, weaving, letting Willow sigh. "Guys? When can Willow get back together with Myrtile?" I ask the people around me. Luna munched on more food, and shrugged. "Whenever you and Lydia feel like it, I guess." Her mouth full, she went on. "Gee, being a destiny weaver is sure consuming." I shrug too. "So, um... when's Lydia showing up for the Party?" Insanity Arc CharacterKiller slashed through the weak illusion and turned on Minnesota. "Did you really think that would distract me?" he snarled. Suddenly, a girl fell from another dimension. Her feet were bare and calloused, she wore a black leotard, and her hands had claws for fingernails, for gripping rooftops...she was a Freerunner Angel. Her black wings extended, the feathers brushing the ceiling. "Who is...that?" Minnesota breathed, gasping at the new figure. The new girl stood tall, but looked completely lost. "Get out of here!" CharacterKiller hissed, the words spit like poison. The girl didn't move as she stared at CK (CharacterKiller) with dead, beady eyes. Minnesota took this chance and bolted, running from the white room and shooting out the door. "No!!" CK screeched at an ear piercing octave. He ignored the lost girl and ran, chasing after Minnesota, a determined look on his pasty face. Minnesota bounded through an endless maze of corridors, breath short. There was a clatter behind as CharacterKiller smashed through a doorway. Suddenly the Freerunner Angel burst out of a second door. She looked at Minnesota, and they regarded each other warily. "If you want to live, follow!" the Freerunner said. She took Minnesota's arm, and with a powerful beat of her black wings they burst through the ceiling, with CharacterKiller fuming and threatening below. CharacterKiller was furious, he screamed upward at the two ascending girls. A few curses escaped his lips until he was certain they were gone for good. TDC came from behind a wooden door. "What happened!?" she shouted. "N-Nothing," CK stuttered, regaining himself. A few more black feathers fell from the sky like snow. "They got AWAY!?" TDC predicted, noticing the absence of Minnesota. "I can't believe you!" TDC stepped closer, a knife in her right hand. "You'll pay, CharacterKiller." Before she was able to slash at him, CK disappeared with a quick puff of smoke. TDC looked around. She was alone. She needed to find another character to kill, and this one, she must get right. Before TDC was able to find another character to kill, it seemed as though one came to her. She heard an almost silent sniffle from behind a different door than she stepped out. "Hello?" TDC called, actual nervousness hinting her voice. The sniffling cut off. "Yes...?" A girl asked. TDC didn't know what to say, she already had a character right at her finger tips. She pulled the door open. Inside, was a girl, dirty blonde and fairly pretty. Her green eyes shone magically. "Who are you?" TDC growled, unable to pull out her knife, oddly nervous around this character. "Maisley,” she said, dryly. TDC couldn’t make herself move, though she had full ability to. She giggled, "You're not used to this...are you?" TDC shook her head, not knowing what "this" was. She saw her confusion. "I'm a siren,” she explained. “Had you been male, you would have not been able to move, attention completely on me. For females, the effect is less drastic.” She then snapped and TDC was transported to a camp, consisting of Willow, Liz, Luna and the many other characters. This "Maisley" girl was right beside her. "I think I found what you were looking for," Maisley said, she wasn't just a siren, she was an evil siren; and she wanted blood. TDC was confused why she was crying the room before though, surely someone evil wouldn't be crying... Meanwhile, the Freerunner carried Minnesota high above the building, until she could see it was a mansion in a barren wasteland. The gaping hole in the roof still showed two pacing figures. One pulled out a black stick. Minnesota barely had time to register a rifle when there was a deafening bang. Bullets sprayed towards them. The Freerunner started to slalom, wings tilting this way and that, but a bullet tore through the feathers and muscles. The Freerunner let out a scream, and they started to tumble from the sky. "That was the worst lie I have ever heard." I tell Ena once she returned. "Anyways, How did you get controlled? I thought Destiny Weavers can't control each other." "Surprise," she muttered. As Luna read the posts on the NES on her laptop, she sighed. The laptop and taco disappeared, to be replaced with a silver quiver of arrows and a silver bow. Luna grinned, now that was more like it. She was ready to bring the characters back together and help TDC in fighting her darkness. TDC's POV: Being a Destiny Weaver sucked sometimes. It makes you more powerful... but also gives you a different level of vulnerability. As light, we fight the dark, but as The Dark Calligrapher and EnaOfTheFlames, I had a whole lot of confliction. It was probably easy for the others. Ultimate power, unearthly control... and no confliction for them? Well, I always was different... always was the odd one out. Third Person: The Freerunner and Minnesota tumbled from the sky, falling back down to the building, which looked like a tiny splotch of white from this height. While they were falling to their untimely demise, Maisley and TDC were busy scouting their next character to kill off. Maisley was smirking and rapping her fingers on her legs. "Are we supposed to kill more?" TDC muttered, actually afraid of the death she was causing. "I thought that was what you wanted..." Maisley said. "I’d rather have CharacterKiller do it for me..." TDC replied. Maisley snapped her fingers and CK appeared next to them. TDC forgot about the things she said to him and filled him in on who and what Maisley was. "She wants us to kill them. She's giving us a chance..." TDC explained. "I don't understand." CK nodded, agreeing with TDC. "She sounds fishy," CK whispered. "Uh huh." TDC mumbled back. Maisley had bound the many characters and they stood lifeless, eyes screaming with terror. "Go on," Maisley started. "Kill them." Her voice hissed, gesturing towards the frozen group. TDC shivered. "CharacterKiller, you can do so." She whimpered. CK nodded and stepped forward, an already bloody knife in hand. He raised it and was poised to kill the first, Luna. Suddenly, Maisley smiled, something crooked like, and dropped them from their bind. She froze TDC and CK. "No one will die anymore,” she mumbled, as the camp of characters ran from the siren. She whispered a few spells and TDC's and CK's eyes were the ones glazed with fear. "I'm sorry," Maisley said. She snapped once more and transported to where the Freerunner and Minnesota were falling. "Hey." She said casually to them, hands pillowing her head. They fell at a high paced speed, nearing the ground. Minnesota screeched. "Help us!!" She cried. Maisley giggled, she snapped again and they were safely with the rest of the camp, who were still in shock of all that had just happened. "Who are you?" Questioned the rattled Minnesota, who was trying to endure greetings from old friends and dragging the injured Freerunner to a tree stump. "My name is Maisley." The siren replied gently, her voice soothing the crowd and calming them. She was very seductive. "Who?" Minnesota asked. "Your guardian for now." Maisley answered simply; but it really ''wasn't simple. Luna's grin was gone, replaced by a grim frown. "What was that?!" asked Luna angrily. She aimed her arrow at Maisley. "Don't you dare do that again," Luna said, materializing in front of Maisley with a sword. "It is wrong to kill off everyone and their characters," Luna scolded Maisley. Although Luna knew Maisley was probably older than her, she wanted to whoop Maisley's butt for her little shenanigans. "Whoa," Maisley started, raising her hands from her sides. "Calm down...Luna." She somehow knew the girls' name by just seeing her. "I'm here to help." Luna didn't drop her bow, but Maisley dropped her hands. She walked slowly towards Minnesota and the Freerunner, eyes still directed towards Luna. She gently pushed crying Minnesota aside and placed a dirty hand on the Freerunner's wound. "What's your name?" Maisley asked her while the gun-shot hole healed itself with her power. "Ugh, I can't...can't remember." the Freerunner rose her hand to her head and sighed. ''She must be amnesic, Maisley thought to herself, pulling her hand away. "I can't heal that..." She mumbled to herself. She left Minnesota to the amnesic girl and turned back towards Luna, who still had the bow pointed to her. "Luna," Maisley soothed. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt anyone." She gestured towards the Freerunner, hoping Luna would understand she had helped her. "Let's just all be friends." Luna looked to her friends, who were standing still in shock. They nodded, obviously too scared to do anything else. "Fine," Luna said, pursing her lips. She didn't put her bow down though, she just moved it to the Freerunner. "Who is this?" Maisley didn't know who she actually was, except for her assigned contract to keep from dimension jumping. "No idea. I'm supposed to stop her though." Luna shivered, "Why are you helping her then?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm just doing my job." Maisley replied blandly. Luna nodded understandingly. She moved her bows' mark to where TDC and CK were supposed to be bound. "Your friends escaped." Luna informed, a slight look of disappointment on her face. Maisley whipped around. "Oh God no." "This can't be!" "Calm down, TDC is okay. She just needs some help...and convincing. It's complicated." Luna said like it was nothing. "But CharacterKiller on the other hand...well he'll kill us all." Maisley gulped. The other people all calmed down. "By the way..." Maisley started. "Where am I?" Luna sighed, Jill, another girl, stepped forward. "You're in Gateway Mansion." Maisley's mouth hung open. "Where!? I'm supposed to be stopping this Freerunner from escaping through different dimensions." Jill laughed, "Well, if by dimensions you mean doors; you're doing a wonderful job." Maisley groaned, "I need to get home!" Tori came up, "Why not stay awhile?" "Probably because I have a job to get back to and a criminal to put behind bars." Maisley gestured towards the amnesic Freerunner. The girls frowned, Maisley sighed. "Fine, I'll help you and stay for awhile." The girls frowns turned to smiles; another good guy on their side to beat the darkness inside their friend. "Sorry I was being so hard on you, but binding us up--seriously?" Luna said to Maisley. "I wanted to whoop your butt for that, but, if you're not bad, I guess we'll call it even." Maisley nodded, understanding. "Well, I am a Guardian of the Seventh Dimension," Maisley said. "The Free Runner was coming to kill us all." "Good thing you stopped her," Jill said thoughtfully. "Well, if we're gonna stop this Freerunner and save TDC, we have to prepare." Tori stated the obvious. Everyone nodded. Maisley frowned; she just realized that the Freerunner was gaining consciousness. "You," Maisley turned to her and knelt beside her, "have to stay right in this spot. You've been badly wounded." The girl looked up, her eyes glazed. "But aren't you supposed to kill me?" She asked Maisley. The siren's eyes stopped blinking. "Uhh..." She muttered. She changed the subject, "What's your name anyway, Freerunner?" Freerunner's POV: There was a throbbing pain in my wing. My finger went to it absentmindedly. I was surrounded by people I did not know, in a place I did not recognize. Where was I? The last thing I remember was a building with many corridors and saving a young girl.... My eyes opened properly, and focused on my company. At the sight of one, I hissed and shot my wings out defensively despite the pain. SHE was here - Maisley, the girl who was hunting me down. The people reached for weapons. I backed up against a tree, claws out, feathers straining. "Stay away from me, Maisley!" "Oh, calm down," Maisley growled, then she asked again, "What's your name Freerunner?" The girl paused, weighing her options. "Ruby." She finally said. The siren nodded, oddly not compelled to grab Ruby and turn her in. "Why aren't you hurting me?" Ruby questioned, pushing herself into a better position. Maisley shrugged, closing her grass green eyes. Ruby was surprised. "I'm staying for awhile," Maisley pointed to the Freerunner's wound. "You might want to too. You need time to heal." Maisley told Ruby about how they were in the "Gateway Mansion" and the rest of what happened. Ruby nodded, "We should find CharacterKiller and TDC then. And stop them." Tori's POV: I appeared in the cave where Hazel and Kalob were preparing to run. I snapped my fingers and the giant disappeared. I snapped again and Fawn and Stephen appeared, completely unharmed. Fawn and Hazel ran at each other and hugged. I rolled my eyes and opened a neon green portal. I jumped through it and the others followed like my little minions. Hazel's POV: The four of us jumped into the portal after the creepy new girl. It was as if our movements weren't our own, but I went with it. Something about this girl made me trust her, but I didn't know why. We appeared suddenly in the gateway mansion. The new girl went up to a couple others that I also did not recognize. "Hey guys! I'm back! And I brought Hazel, Stephen, Fawn and Kalob with me. You guys," She gestured to the four of us, "Meet Jill and Luna. They, like me, are destiny weavers. We pretty much write out your lives." Luna’s POV: "Gosh, now that Fawn is here, I should bring Echo," I said. I snapped, and disappeared in a puff of ice blue smoke. I reappeared in Echo's world. I created a portal and Icicle, Stella and Echo went through it after me. "I brought them!" I said, grinning. Echo and Fawn hugged. I watched Echo and Fawn hug. I grinned, after all, the reason Echo and Fawn were together was me. Of course, CK would be furious. But right now it was time to help TDC fight the darkness. Hazel's POV: I watched as Fawn and Echo hugged. It was kind of awkward that my older brother was dating my best friend, but oh well. "Hazel." Stephen's voice startled me. I hadn't heard it in such a long time. "I'm really sorry about Liz. Every time I try to come talk to you it's like she pulls me even farther." I frowned at him. "When we were at the campfire I watched you guys and you certainly didn't seem to mind her company then." "I wasn't just about to be rude to her, Hazel,” he said softly. I realized the regret and sorrow in his voice and smiled a little. Stephen leaned down just a little bit and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart skipped a beat for a moment. We hugged, his long arms wrapping around my body. I had almost forgotten the warmth of his body. "Hey, Hazel!" Fawn called, "We've got to go save some people from god knows what!" Stephen let me go and we followed the other into a portal. Luna's POV: I watched as Stephen and Hazel reunited, but was slightly grossed out when I saw them kiss. Oh well. "Now we've got to save TDC from her darkness!" I called to Fawn and Echo. Fawn repeated the message to Stephen and Hazel, as other Destiny Weavers and I made a plan to help TDC. So, we all jumped through the portal. I hope this works, I thought desperately. TDC's POV: Darkness. A simple word, but a complicated thing. There are multiple sorts of darkness: literal, normal darkness found in the night, possessive darkness, poisoned darkness... it is a very difficult thing to explain, but trust me, I know all about it. My internal darkness... was the most complicated darkness. It was literal, metaphorical, possessive, poisoned, and twisted all at the same time... it was the explosion in my mind of the combination of Red's songs Confession (What's Inside My Head) and Fight Inside. In other words, it sucked. It controlled me from time to time, but even when it didn’t possess me, I could feel it in my mind. And I never knew when it would come. Right then, I had no idea what I was doing, because my darkness had taken over, but I knew it wasn't good. I also knew that the others would try to 'save' me... but in the end, it would all come down to me. They couldn't defeat me-- my darkness-- only I could. --------------------------------------------------- Minnesota's POV: I was so confused. Who really was this TDC? Was she evil as they said? She hadn't seemed evil when we had spoken in her home-base... but she was definitely evil when I was chained... I'' really'' don't get her. Who is she, what is she, and what the heck is her problem? I summed up. I wonder if anyone knows the answer... and what's really going on, anyway...? Oh, yeah, and one more thing... What the heck happened to Miles?! Maisley's POV: I seemed to be under someone else's control as we started to step through the portal. Using my siren powers, though, I fought it. "Stop!" I exclaimed. A few people looked back at me; Ruby looked up from her spot, pain filling her eyes. "What?" Asked Tori, pursing her lips. "What's happening? I know I said I'd stay here and help with the darkness that is taking over TDC, but I can't believe it's this confusing!" A few girls laughed, others just stared at me, half through the portal. "You don't need to stay," Luna said. "Oh...shall I just leave?" I questioned, suddenly feeling sad that nobody really wanted me here. "Sure," Jill grinned, half-heartedly. "Take your friend too." I gawked at her, they really was me to leave... I thought. I looked down at the Freerunner, her eyes were clouded and somber, catching the faint light of the sun. "Uh, fine then." I said, at a loss for words. "We've got to go save TDC!" Shouted a young man, around my age. I nodded, slowly and backed away as they leaped through the portal. Suddenly, the whole group was gone, and it was just me and Ruby. "Let's get this over with." She murmured. I cast my tear filled eyes towards her. "Nobody needs me...that's new." I whispered under my breath. Then, I scooped the Freerunner in my arms and snapped. I was transported to the futuristic dimension I lived in, my home. "Time to turn you in." Third Person: Maisley narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. Then she saw her. A little girl, about five years old. Her red hair was tied into two messy pigtails and she wore a crumpled pinafore and a pair of black Mary Janes with white knee socks. Her chubby face creased into a dimpled smile. "Hello, Maisley." She beamed. "I'm Josie. You're very good at your job. Here's a little obstacle." With a high-pitched giggle, Josie clapped her hands. And then the world was on fire. -------------------------------------------------- "Something is totally wrong," Luna muttered to her fellow Destiny Weavers, meanwhile. Jill nodded. "Since we don't have any time to spare, time to fit Jenna into this story," Luna continued, and, where Maisley and Josie were, another girl appeared. This girl was older than Josie, but younger than Maisley, as she looked to be about twelve. Her dark brown hair was in a braid, she had pale skin, and her eyes were sea blue. In fact, if Maisley or Josie would have cared to look close enough, they would able to see her eyes shifting. Jenna frowned at Josie. "That is my job," she said, and the fire died down, hissing. "You shouldn't interfere, you're only a little girl." Maisley's POV: "Stop it! Now!" I screeched in a commanding voice at the young girl with her devious smile. She shook her head and disappeared from the dimension. With Ruby still in my arms, I jogged towards the door of my childhood room. Pictures I made as a kid burnt around me, sizzling to a crisp. I choked on the plumes of smoke, which were clogging my lungs. I stepped on a small doll, I looked down, tears streaming down my cheeks. Ruby clutched on harder to me, screaming with all her might. "Please, just leave, Maisley." She whimpered, I finally tore my eyes off the doll and flew through the room. I zipped down the hallways of my house, the place I have missed so much through the years. Now, I'm seeing it burn. After we eventually made it out of the blazing home, I set the Freerunner down on a bed of flowers that was far enough away from the flames. "Where are we?" She coughed, once she had gained her voice. I glanced down at my shoes and fiddled my thumbs. "My home." I said, holding back tears. "Oh," Ruby gasped. "How much farther to the office?" I could see her shiver when she said the word, like it was poison. "Not too far," I gestured to the right of my house. "Just down towards the city." I explained, then looked up to see my home crumble into ashes. The flames slowly extinguished, leaving clouds of smoke to trail in the air. "Time to go." I announced, grabbing Ruby and walking towards the city, neighbors gaping at the sight of us. My tears left trails in the soot that collected on my face. And a few times, I could tell Ruby was frantically trying to fly again. "It’s alright," I cooed, and she gave me an angry look. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life in jail. It is'' not alright." She clenched her teeth and winced in pain. "No you're not." And in that moment, my heart gave in, and I turned at the wrong block, heading in the direction of somewhere different. ''Her ''home. The ghettos. Maisley’s POV: The night was slowly beginning, the day setting with the sun. Ruby was sleeping in my arms as I lugged her along. Her head was nestled into me and her small body was curled up. She was heavy, but I wasn't going to leave her or let her walk with the injured wing. And, I couldn't cure it until I gathered enough energy to use my powers. At this rate, I was sure to never get that chance. Ruby fidgeted, her eyes moving beneath her eyelids. "Shhh," I calmed her, even though she wasn't much younger than me, I still treated her like a child. I set her down beside the barren sidewalk. Not a soul dared to look at me from their home windows. People from this neighborhood knew me, and it was only because of the power I had in the Guild. I sat myself next to her and looked to the stars. We'd be in the ghettos soon, and Ruby would be with her people. I wouldn't have all this weight and pressure on my back and I live in peace. Hopefully, the Guild will believe that I wasn't able to find her. I always hated lying to them. The night was over in almost a blink of an eye, and it melted away the day before it. The sun rose with such pride, and the dark dispersed. Another day of walking... *Jill*'s POV: I stare at Luna warily. "I do not understand what is going on. Can we interfere and bring all the characters back into the gateway? Like, I am totally rescuing Gary and Liz and the 'Jolly bunch' right now." She shrugged. I had a feeling that shrug might've meant 'I want to do that too.' I sigh. This was getting so confusing, but I sort of like the Josie girl. Anyways... I return to the gateway mansion with Luna on my heels. "I'm doing it!" I say. "Good Luck." She smiles at me. I close my eyes and immediately, a very soggy bunch of five people appeared in front of me, including Gary with a piece of seaweed on him. "Well, Looks like I just saved your lives. Bye!" I start to render myself invisible. Willow stops me. "Wait! Who... who are you?" I slap my forehead. "My child, I created you. I am your patron. Anything that happens in your past, present, or future, is under my control... sort of. Not so much nowadays though..." I exchange a knowing look with Luna. "Anyways, I gotta go." "Wait!" Willow called again. I groan. "What is it?" I ask. "What can you tell me? I need to know. What is happening here?" I rub my forehead. "Honestly? I have no idea. But Willow, there is'' one thing I have to tell you. One of the five of you has the power to create portals. Because I just made that up. I haven't even decided who it is yet. Let some other person decide. Goodbye." And without further ado, I render myself invisible before she could say 'wait' again. Ruby's POV: I was so tired. So tired. I was almost asleep, but a thought was stopping me. Like a pushing child, it shoved to my lips, and I blurted out, "But you were supposed to turn me in!" Maisley, sitting staring at the horizon, turned. She looked wrecked too. "I know, Ruby. But I'm not." I nodded, trying to keep tears from my eyes. Oh God, this was so embarrassing. I wished I could just fly away - but my wing was still busted. So I'd just have to trust her. Then I feel weird. What is going on? Suddenly I feel more sick than you ever can imagine. "Uhhhhh..." I groan, and roll over. Maisley looks at me with concern. "Are you Okay?" she asks. "No," I manage to squeak out. Dina looks at me, then reaches into the sack she has flung over her shoulder. She digs around, and pulls out a long, purple green leaf. "Eat this," she says. "Before it's too late." Everybody looks at Dina. "What-what are you talking about?" Luna asks. "I'm talking about the curse of the falcons." Dina snaps. "When we were chased today, the Dreamers cast a spell. The curse of the falcons. It will slowly infect us all, and may even kill us." She pulls out a shriveled, purple green leaf. It's hard, but I recognize it as the leaf she gave me. "This is my last one, and they are really hard to get them. You have to travel to the garden of dreams. It's nearly impossible." Dina looks at us straight in the face, fire in her eyes. "But we're going to have to." Maisley's POV: The night seemed to drag on. Crickets chirped in an almost mute tone. The silence held out for a while, until Ruby spoke again, the first time since her outburst. "Am I going to live?" she asked timidly, like a small child. I could see inside her weak eyes that she was very scared. "Yes. Thanks for reminding me, I'll try a healing spell again." She nodded and scooted over so that her wing was close to me. I waved my hand gently above the black feathers and the red, bloodied tissue below it. A small yellow ray shone from my hand and lit the wound up. It was now a lighter red, and it seemed to look more healthy. "Any luck? Do you feel better?" I questioned, putting my hand back to my side. She nodded calmly and let go of her breath. "Yes," she looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I feel much better." I smiled. "Good, now get some sleep." She set her head down on a patch of moss and closed her eyes gently. "Thank you for everything, Maisley." She whimpered. I didn't reply, I just looked back towards the moon and sighed. Unknown POV: We meet James and Jacob today. James is tall, and muscular. He has short, wiry brown hair, like Goyle in Harry Potter. His eyes are clear blue, like icy crystals. He doesn't talk much. He's quite shy. The only person he seems to like on our quest team is Maisley, who says she feels odd. Jacob is average height. He has messy brown hair, brown rimmed glasses, and brown eyes. He has crooked teeth. He's nothing like James. He's friendly, talkative, and likes everybody. I feel so tired. Ruby is SO heavy. Jacob offers to carry her, but Dìna insists that I do it. I thank Jacob, but Dìna overhears. She gets mad at me, and, trust me, NOBODY wants to her mad at them. Suddenly Maisley drops, rolling and groaning. Dìna looks back at her, gasps, and rummages in her sack. She pulls out her last purple green leaf. She tears it apart, and feeds it to Maisley, who, as soon as the leaf touches her lips, sits back up. James drops down beside her and helps her up, as she is quite shaky. "We really have to get to the Garden of Dreams FAST," says Dìna. Maisley can survive for a few days, Dìna says. But the Garden of Dreams is far, far away. Maisley's POV: My legs were shaky, the leaf had helped a lot, but my fatigue was over-coming. I looked to Ruby, who was carefully being cradled by Jacob. "Thanks, Jacob." I muttered, the creaky sound coming through my lips, which were dry and cracked. He looked to me with eyes of a worried mother. "You okay, Maisley? You don't look so good." Dìna spied over her shoulder back onto us. She was walking next to James, who could barely take his eyes off of me. "Fine. Just perfect." I forced a smile and pretend to not notice the beads of sweat dripping into the corners of my mouth. Dìna frowns. "Maisley," she said in her matter-of-fact tone, "You look awful, tell us the truth." I moaned. "No, really, I'm fine." I couldn't end up making the group slower, I was supposed to be strong and carry people through this. I can't give up. She nodded, but still had a look of unease on her olive-colored face. I sighed tried my best to keep up with the group. Category:The NES